lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Douglas Davenport
Douglas Davenport is the creator of Marcus. He is an evil dad and Donald's younger brother who wants to kidnap the Lab Rats and reprogram them for evil and bring destruction. He is portrayed by Jeremy Kent Jackson. Personality Douglas shares many traits with Donald; both men are geniuses who are very arrogant and possess a very big ego. However, unlike Donald, Douglas is ruthless and uncaring; he had no problems with turning children into weapons, starting wars and causing destruction if it benefited him. He was completely amoral, devious and willing to do anything to benefit his goals. He only cares about forwarding his goals and benefiting himself, through various underhanded and illegal activities. He also didn't have any problem with the idea of murdering children if they got in his way, thus making him a truly evil man. He did seem to have some level of care for Marcus, his creation; the two had a strained father/son relationship. Nevertheless, he had no problems with the fact that Marcus was not going to last till his sixteenth birthday, as androids burned out quickly, and seemed to regard him as little more than a weapon. Despite his evil traits, Douglas did have a lighter side; he was somewhat childish, much like Donald, and often berated him in a childish manner, such as stealing his catchphrases and calling him "Donny," which he hated. Biography Years ago he and Donald started Davenport Industries together and worked to create bionic technology, thus allowing robots to do jobs humans couldn't do. However Douglas went behind his back and implanted the technology in genetically engineered humans, namely Adam, Bree and Chase, with the intention of turning them into weapons and selling them to the highest bidder, be it warlords or dictators. Donald turned on him, and took the kids away from him. Douglas apparently faked his death to hide from the FBI and Donald (and their mother, who never stopped calling) and spent years plotting his revenge. He built Marcus, and infused him with all Adam's, Bree's and Chase's powers, purely for the purpose of initiating his plan. Douglas then had him meet up with the group and earn there trust. Douglas is first seen only sitting on a chair behind his back watching the Lab Rats using the hidden camera and tablet at the end of the Season 1 final, "Mission: Space." In "Speed Trapped," he is seen talking with Marcus about how he want to lure the Lab Rats into his lair and use them for evil. In "Leo vs Evil," it is revealed that Marcus has a cranky relationship with his father. He has forgotten his son's birthday at least once. At the end of the episode, after yelling at Marcus for screwing up, we finally get to see his face as he says that "I hope they enjoy their night together. It's going to be their last." He isn't present until "Bionic Showdown" when he puts his plan into action; hacking Eddie and break into Donald's home, he and Marcus kidnap Mr. Davenport. Using him, he lures Adam, Bree and Chase to his lair, where he reveals that he is their real "father" and creator. He then traps them in a electric cage that disrupts their bionics, rendering them powerless. Donald reveals the truth about their origins to the kids. They, however, refuse to be his soldiers, when Douglas reveals he set up a mind control device in their chips meaning they don't have a choice. However, he when he tries to activate it, Donald reveals he set up a blocking device over his program years earlier. But Douglas just hacks it, leaving six minutes till he breaks through. Upon Leo arriving, Douglas allows Marcus the privilege of killing him. They manage to break lose, but it's already too late, as the hacking device has gotten through. Donald kicked the device out of his hand, and the two descended in a fight over the remote while Marcus fought Adam, Bree and Chase. They were briefly interrupted by Leo bursting in with Donald's exoskeleton, but Marcus quickly defeated him. Donald managed to destroy the remote however, stopping Douglas. Marcus tried to kill Leo once and for all; however, in the rage of the moment it unlocked one of Adam's hidden abilities, and he let out a blast powerful enough to cause the room rumble. The alarm sounded, and, realizing the game was up, Douglas fled. The actor, Jeremy Kent Jackson, has stated that he will be in at least 5 episodes, starting with Leo vs Evil, so we will be seeing him again. Abilities *Inteligence: Much like Donald, Douglas is a genius of multiple fields; he is even smarter than Donald, creating technology such as shot range teleportation, which Donald hadn't mastered yet. He also claimed to be the better programmer. It was him who made Adam, Bree and Chase and gave them their bionics in the first place. *Martial Arts: Just like Donald, Douglas is an accomplished fighter, able to take Donald on at a equal level. He claimed he was the better fighter of the two; however this was not proven, as their fight never reached a climax. *Strategist: Douglas is an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex and brilliant plans quickly. Trivia *Because he had created Adam, Bree and Chase's bionic chips and placed them within their central nervous system, he is very much considered the real father to them. *He hates it when Donald calls him "Dougy". *Donald foreshadows the existence of his brother in "Exoskeleton vs. Grandma," as he says that Adam, Bree, and Chase are his brother's children who he adopted when he died, which is in fact true (as Donald believed Douglas was dead). *It was revealed in the episode "Avalanche" that Douglas took some cooking classes in the '90s and can cook pretty well. *He can relate to Chase, the most out of his three biological children, being the youngest and always having the spotlight stolen by an older sibling. Gallery File:Hello_Donny_hello_dougy.png|"I hate it when you call me 'Dougy'!"; "I hate it when you call me Donny!" File:See_that_mole.png|"See that mole on the back of his head? It's a wi-fi hotspot." File:Davenport_Brothers.png|"Let's go pay a visit to my big brother." pl:Douglas Davenport Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Casts Category:Inventors Category:Recurring Category:Non-Bionic